1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and a device for producing cylindrical bales of an agricultural product in a pickup baler whose winding chamber is in part delimited by rotary drive elements above a pickup and which has a rear part that can be lifted for removal of the bale.
2. Description of the Related Art
From FR-A- No. 2 549 688, a pickup baler is known in which an agricultural product to be baled is picked up on the ground, then is guided continuously through an intake opening into a baling chamber. The product is wound and baled spiraly in this chamber by belt conveyors.
From FR-A- No. 2 284 276, a pickup baler is also known in which the agricultural product to be baled is accumulated, then baled in a cylindrical-shaped chamber that carries on its periphery conveying elements consisting of conveyor belts or of cylinders with strips or with claws. When the bale reaches the desired diameter, it can be tied before its ejection from the baler.
Balers using a process for producing the bale by spiral winding require the use of driving elements intended to drive the bale and the assembly of conveyors. Consequently, there is a loss of energy due to the fact that the assembly of conveyors is only gradually loaded with the bale being formed. Moreover, obtaining a good density of the agricultural product at the end of the formation of the bale requires the use of a relatively complex tension system for the belts.
Balers using a cylindrical chamber limited by conveyor belts or cylinders do not allow the winding of the harvested product at the start of filling of the chamber.